Companies that advertise their products or services on the Internet have an interest in determining how users consume their advertisements. Internet monitoring can be achieved in a number of ways. For example, monitoring can be performed at the client-side to monitor user activities. Alternatively, monitoring can be performed at the server-side to track and/or count served webpages.